


Hailing Taxis

by merry_magpie



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hates hailing taxis and MJ is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hailing Taxis

Going out to dinner was good. Going out to dinner with Mary Jane was definitely good. Hailing a taxi, however, was not so good. Peter held his hand out as the third taxi in 15 minutes neared them. "Taxi!" he yelled at it. The cab drove off down the street; Peter stared at it like it had personally affronted him. He turned back towards Mary Jane, who was waiting on the sidewalk with a small frown. Peter half smiled at her. "I'll get it. It just might take some time, I don't usually use taxis. I get around on my moped or," he lowered his voice, waving around one of his arms vaguely towards the tops of the skyscrapers, "that other way."

"Peter, we can just walk to my place. It's not that far. Or we could take the subway."

"No, MJ. I have some money and we're on a date, I'll get a taxi."

Peter stuck out his arm again and waved it around shouting at another taxi. From behind he heard a loud whistle. Startled, he looked back at MJ, who was waving at the taxi as it pulled over and stopped. She started towards the cab and waved Peter over. She still had the frown on her face. "You just need a little confidence, Peter. It's only a taxi."

Peter sucked in his breath and looked down. In a less annoyed tone MJ said, "I'm pretty sure that if you can lift one of those, you can hail one too." Peter just looked at her. "Come on, Tiger. Let's go to my place."


End file.
